User talk:MegaScience
__NOWYSIWYG__ {|class="collapsible collapsed" style="text-align:left" width=100% !Messages |- | Sea Slug page There are way more than five sea slugs in Minerva's Den. There are four slugs in the underwater area in the beginning, and a lot more inside the level Minerva's Den. Plus, there are quite a few in the Operations level. Electro Bolt 05:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply Oh, I somehow thought that you had put the false information down. I don't know why I had thought that, and by the way, I thought you were a PC gamer not a Xbox 360 one. Electro Bolt 19:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I get it now, that's pretty cool. I wish I could do the things you do. I know about a bunch of hidden stuff and easter eggs. Alas, I am not a technical expert like youself... Electro Bolt 03:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) On Rudeness On the Rudeness subject, I would like everything that happened today to go behind us. Its just that Damn user keeps taunting me. Calling me a "Girl" and that i "Play" with my vagina. That is very Rude to talk about body parts. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:28, 2010 September 20. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Bugs/glitches How exactly would I rephrase my edit to bring it up to standard? A secondly, how, exactly, do I confirm the glitches I mentioned besides through my testimony that I saw it myself?George7777 23:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) So should I scrap the chlorophyll solution glitch and enter the 2 splicers glitch under a different heading or something, or dump that as well?George7777 23:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Song This is a fun song :3 of Montreal - Id Engager http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHFUXH4PP5c ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Stuff Ah, ok thanks for the answer. I was, well, quite surprised about these documents ^^' Pauolo 16:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I really hope it will be soon out on PC :-( --Pauolo 17:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Wasted Day ... Sorry. To prevent this from happening again, you could leave a message on my talk page letting me know you are working on a video. Again... sorry... EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well mah boi, it's good to see you took this with a good mood. I recall several occasion where you just exploded... I am looking forward to seeing the other images you have. EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Minerva's Den Basically, most of the active users have not played or do not have access to Minerva's Den. I played through it once very thoroughly, but only because I borrowed the game from a friend. Being that you seem to have it and are active, would you like to be the primary adder of content for the DLC? I do not not think anyone else would get to it for a while. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, that is fine. As far as the edit count is concerned, I am in competition with no one but myself. A high count is only a benefactor. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ass hole your an ass hole for destroying my page —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 21:25, 25 September 2010 (EST). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Template Interesting. But why? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 07:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Powers vs Abilities I change them because powers always makes me think of like fairy tales and stuff like that. Bioshock is a mature game, and I don't think "powers" is a really fitting description. But anyways, yeah, I guess we'll let the Admins decide. 'Charly CohenHi'' 22:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) mean y are you so mean to ppl? 01:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) i think youll remember me if i refresh your memory. K June 26, 2010. Familiar date? Let's hope you remember. K mean the day u reported a vandal under the name of Kaimyn? Well guess who's back. K Hey, you Guess whos back?............... ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaimyn 00:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Steam Are you on Steam? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Because I hate Microsoft and messenger clients in general. Now that I have my computer back, I will be regularly on Steam for games and chat, so I was thinking I would allow the option of communication that way. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Majora's Mask Hack You saw it too! Did you jump during any parts? What were your overall thoughts? Personally I loved it! EDlTʘR •taIk• 20:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :So this is your first time playing Majora's Mask? EDlTʘR •taIk• 04:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::"paly better for me" This means what exactly? Yes, I took the frame myself. EDlTʘR •taIk• 05:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You can make one if you want. I don't really care for blogs. BTW, did Rapture Archives shut down? EDlTʘR •taIk• 06:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: About Achievement/Trophy Icons I already know for the icons, I thought you too. Anyway, maybe I will begin uploading them tomorrow evening, if I have the time for it. Just tell me which one you want me to upload. --Pauolo 21:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I will first try to upload BioShock's achievement/trophy icons tomorrow and maybe the rest later. But you know, it won't be as long as uploading the diaries' audio files from BioShock, and there were not just a few of them (and I don't upload the files from BioShock 2 yet, even if I got them on my PC). --Pauolo 21:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Before uploading them all, I uploaded the first one to compare with our icons. This one is the icon which was already on the wikia and this other one is the one I uploaded. So, what do you think ? Should I begin uploading them all ? --Pauolo 18:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah ok, I didn't understand. And for the "Upload a new version of this file", thanks, I didn't know it was possible to do that. --Pauolo 09:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I may have a little problem here. The results gives this instead of this this. So, what do you think of it ? --Pauolo 09:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yea, i know. But I made a account that was named "A Wikia Contributor" earlier today for fun (Not on this wiki, but CoD wiki). ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My Test Page That is actually done on purpose, in order to reflect the new fixed (albeit, pretty wide) width that will accompany the new Wikia layout. I am trying, amidst the creepiness, to plan ahead,. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) hi Its me A Wikia contributor AKA Registed contributor A Wikia contributor 01:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 01:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) BioShock 2 Logo How's this? EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) a few questions hello, you don't know me, but i just wanted to know how you do all that cool stuff on your test page. thank u! Sad news for PC users. Well... I don't know what to say after reading what Elizabeth Tobey just wrote on this page. Maybe I should be sad, or angry, or both of them... Pauolo 17:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC)